Comfort Came (Against My Will)
by ourshire
Summary: Rae wasn't looking for romance when she traveled to Windhelm. She joined the war out of boredom, not in hopes she'd fall in love. She didn't choose to be the dragonborn of legend and she didn't choose the comfort Ulfric Stormcloak provided. Bosmer!DragonbornXUlricStormcloack (Rated M for language, strong sexual themes, and violence) -In Progress
1. Comfort Came (Against My Will)

Although it _did_ happen a few times, Rae rarely got caught. Unfortunately for the Bosmer, this would be one of those rare moments. After arriving in Skryim from Cryodiil, Rae came across a group of soldiers dressed in blue. They walked slowly like a caravan and the elf saw it as the perfect opportunity to relieve them of some of the more pricey items they may be carrying.

Rae had her hand in the bag of a towheaded soldier when her wrist was seized and a shield came crashing down on her head. Before she let the darkness consume her, she heard yells and fighting. Someone screamed something about... Imperials?

It wasn't until she felt a jolt, that her senses came back. She rode in the back of a carriage and _by the nine_ her neck hurt. "Finally up, elf?" Rae looked up and met the eyes of the blonde soldier, the one she had attempted to steal from. She flushed with embarrassment upon remembering their previous encounter. "You must have just crossed the border. Thought you'd get some coin of me eh?" Rae shook her head roughly and noticed the man sitting next to her. He certainly was not dressed like a soldier but somehow managed to look like one even dressed as a nobleman.

"What's wrong with him?" another man, one with brown hair, asked.

"Watch your tone, you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak. True high king of Skryim." _True high king? I've never heard of this Ulfric_, Rae thought silently. The man, now known as Ulfric was looking at her. She couldn't tell if it was out of curiosity or disdain. Most likely the latter.

"Where the hell are we going if they're brining him along?" The brown haired man asked quickly. He looked terrified. Rae had guessed they'd be meeting the headman's ax and she must have been right because the towheaded man said the same.

"Elf," Rae turned back to her almost-victim, "what's your name? You a Thalmor? Why can't I tell if you're a high elf or a wood elf?"

Rae raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "My name is Rae, I'm not nor have I ever been a Thalmor. And you can't tell because I'm both. My mother was an Altmer and my father, a Bosmer."

"What do you call herself then? A mutt?" He laughed but it wasn't menacing or rude. Rae couldn't help but share a smile, he reminded her of a group of Nords she once called her family. Even Ulfric seemed to lighten.

"No, I call myself a Bosmer. I do not wish to be affiliated with the Altmers." Ulfric almost choked and then coughed into his gag. Rae looked sideways at him, offended. He turned away as they entered city gates.

"Well Rae, as we have reached the end of the line, I forgive you for trying to steal from me," he smiled, "I'm Ralof." Rae returned the smile but frowned when the carriage stopped.

"Step up as we call your name!" A woman yelled. She was loud and obnoxious. Dressed as someone important. Every person had stepped up. The brown haired man Rae had rode with, had tried to escape. He was shot while he ran, three arrows to the back of his neck had killed him. A man with a book raised his head and looked at Rae.

"She's not on the list, what should we do?" The woman eyed Rae and shook her head.

"Forget the list, she goes to the block." Rae stepped up and told the man her name and race. With a sympathetic look, he led her to where the rest of the crowd awaited their execution.

* * *

It had been several months since Helgen. Rae sat lazily by the fire in the house she was given after becoming the thane of Whiterun. Her housecarl, Lydia sat across from her and every once and a while would try to make small talk. Rae always waved her off and tried to ignore her constant staring.

Rae wasn't short for a Bosmer, but she was never considered tall for one either. However, in skyrim she felt like a child next to all the Nords who seemed to tower over her. Her skin was a shade of gold that had been passed to her by her mother and her hair as ebony colored as her father's was. It hung just at her shoulders and was just slightly wavy. Her armour, bearing the sign of the nightingale, matched her hair in colour and elegance. It was most certainly her favourite armour and she was proud to wear what Nocturnal had given her. Rae kept the hood and face mask up when she went out, but now, sitting at home, it pooled around her shoulders and the chair she sat on. Her eyes, an almost unnatural shade of light grey watched the fire crackle and dance with delight.

"My thane," Lydia pulled Rae out of her reverie, "you have been home for quite sometime. Is there an issue I can help you with?" Rae almost laughed.

"No, I am just unsure of what I should be doing now. I'm guildmaster to a guild that truly doesn't need my guidance now and I'm at a loss. I know the brotherhood is trying to recruit me, and the companions have asked me to join as well, but none of that seems intriguing to me. I don't want to deal with Delphine, not after forcing me to face the Thalmor again at their own party. And the Greybeards have nothing for me besides wanting me to meditate on _freaking_ words. What is there for me besides all of that Lydia?" Lydia's eyes softened and her voice became soothing.

"I understand, my thane. Have you considered the war? I know you hate the Thalmor and their alliance with the Empire. You also worship Talos along with the eight. Why don't you head to Windhelm and join the Stormcloaks?" _That_ _could work_, Rae thought. She looked happy again until her mind suddenly reminded her of that fateful day in Helgen when she first met the leader of the rebellion. He had looked at her like she was the enemy and she never knew why until her friends in the guild told her how Ulfric was a racist, Mer-hater. _Damn him to oblivion and his pretty fucking face._ Even as she steamed, Rae couldn't help but recognize his cause as a noble one. No matter who you are, you should be able to worship whichever god you prefer. _Yes_, she thought,_ I'll join the godsdamn war._


	2. Windhelm

The journey to Windhelm was almost uneventful. _Almost_. Rae killed an elder dragon, several bandits, and two saber cats. It was only when she ducked into Vilemyr Inn, settled in the small town of Ivarstead, that things began to be interesting. A man was sat at the bar smiling and joking with a young woman. As soon as she had entered, Nocturnal whispered the man's true identity to Rae. This was intriguing and Rae planned on tricking the prince of trickery.

"Hello dear," the disguised Deadric Prince cooed, "care for a little contest." Rae pretended to be interested and took the place of the young woman who had become annoyed and left. She nodded and smiled sheepishly. "A little drinking contest. The forfeit being your loss of pride," he smirked and Rae suppressed her desire to do the same. Taking the drink he handed her, Rae lowered her face mask and silently prayed to Nocturnal. Granting her the prayer, as Rae lifted the cup to her lips, the liquid disappeared. The man laughed and drank his own share. This continued four more times. Rae was extremely lucky Nocturnal was so fond of her, and lucky she hated the charming prince.

After drink number six, the Deadric Prince appeared confused. He also looked impressed as he asked, "Alright lass, what gives? You sell your soul or something?"

Rae laughed, "Yeah something like that," she said while he followed her fingers to the Nightingale emblem on her chest. A look of recognition and understanding washed over the man and he _actually_ laughed. It was throaty and got deeper as he allowed himself to morph into his true form, a tall ebony coloured Deadric Prince feared by many and known by all.

He smiled knowingly, "Fuck you Nocturnal, ruining all the fun. And you, young lady," he pointed at Rae, "I don't understand why you'd give your afterlife to Nocturnal and become a Nightingale, but I applaud your scene here tonight. I'll gladly make you my champion. Here, take this old thing." Rae accepted the staff and waved as he disappeared in a portal that likely led to Oblivion. This would be a night she'd surely remember as long as she lived.

* * *

Windhelm stables were in view. Finally, after what seemed like days of traveling Rae had made it. _This would likely have been easier with a carriage or a horse_, Rae thought, _fuck you Talos why do I care so much?_ The fact was, she did care. Rae cared enough to face the jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak, sometime today. _If_ she could conjure up the guts. It might not happen today, she never was good with magic.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, oh gods. Even his name is fucking terrifying. All I have to do is say 'Good evening my jarl I'd like to join your cause. To fight for the sons and daughters of Skyrim.' Yes, simple enough," she walked past the inn and up the steps leading to the Palace of Kings. "Maybe just not right now," Rae shuttered, quickly turning around and marching back to the inn, "Tomorrow for sure."

Rae sat and listened to Luaffyn, the Dunmer bard, sing The Dragonborn Comes. Gods be damned, she _was_ the Dragonborn. Why couldn't she face this one man when she had defeated drauger deathlords, armies of falmer, a lot of Thalmor at some shitty party, and dragons for Talos' sake? By now it had to be close to nine at night but Rae left the Candlehearth Hall and stepped out into the cold Skyrim air.

A conversation she heard in front of the inn deterred her. Of course she stepped in and stood up for the poor Dunmer, getting called a sneaky Imperial skeever in the process. However after a few punches were thrown and a life was threatened, the two instigators calmed down and left. "Sorry for that," the Dunmer said solemnly, "you didn't have to get involved. I could have handled it, I've dealt with it before."

Rae smiled sympathetically, "Yes, but you shouldn't have to deal with it at all."

"What do you expect? I live in Skyrim, and more specifically, in Windhelm. The jarl is one of the men that hates all Mer kind the most, especially the dark elves. I feel sorry for you. You may not be a Dunmer, but Atlmer or Bosmer... whichever you are, he and his followers will treat you like nothing more than dirt on their boots."

Desperately trying to regain some confidence, Rae murmured, "Perhaps he'd respond differently to the Dragonborn."

"Yeah, if only they were here," the woman said. She shrugged and thanked Rae again before turning and leaving toward the Gray Quarter.

"Great idea Rae, drag your elven arse to Windhelm and ask to fight for Ulfric Stormcloak. You look like an Altmer and aren't even from Skryim. No, that's not suspicious at all. These fools thought I was a an Imperial spy and they knew none of that. If he remembers me at all, he'll know I was at Helgen and I tried to steal from his soldier. By the nine, Ralof, why'd you have to catch me." A cough caught the Bosmer off guard. "Who's there. Reveal yourself." A young girl stepped out of the shadows. She held a basket and Rae noticed her feet were bare. "Here's a few coins, kid. I'm going to need you to keep your mouth shut." The girl nodded quickly and scurried off after taking the bag of coins Rae offered. Hopefully a hundred in gold was enough to silence her for some time.

Tired and deflated, Rae went back into the inn and entered the room she had payed for earlier. Probably tomorrow, yeah tomorrow, she'd pay a visit to the city's not-terrifying-at-all jarl.


	3. The Palace of Kings

It only took Rae three days before she finally worked up the courage to enter the Palace of Kings. Once inside, she wanted to use the gifts Nocturnal bestowed upon her to disappear and sneak out of Skyrim completely. She probably would have too if it weren't for the eyes currently locked with her own. These eyes belonged to the jarl and they were unwavering.

Rae approached him and his look changed to one of disdain as he said, "I hope you have good reason for approaching my throne. Not to mention that your face is completely obscured, Nightingale." _Fuck_, Rae cursed silently, she was so comfortable in this attire she never thought to change. She lowered her hood and her face mask, bowing slightly.

"I apologize, my jarl I -"

"You were at Helgen," he cut her off, "destined for the headsman's ax. Tell me, why come here _elf_? I clearly know why Ralof knocked you out. You are currently wearing a true thief's armour, and you have the audacity to march up to my throne and do what? Ask for my assistance because we have experienced the same event? Attempt to steal from me? Try and become my-"

"No," now it was Rae's turn to cut him off, "I came to fight as a soldier in your army." Her faced was clearly showing her anger and Ulfric's eyebrows furrowed. He looked her up and down and stood.

"Why does an _elf_ want to fight for me?"

"Because I'm more than an elf. I'm a worshipper of Talos, I'm a citizen of Skryim, and I'm the_ fucking Dragonborn_." She had to step back and take a deep breath to calm down. This was not how things were meant to go.

"Galmer, suit this girl up, a Stormcloak soldier shouldn't be seen wearing thief's armour." Rae let a breath go that she hadn't known she was even holding. She looked up into Ulfric's eyes and almost cried. He was staring so intently and there was no longer any disdain there, only acceptance. It took her three days to say something so simple.

* * *

Perhaps he had gotten over the fact that a single Bosmer was doing what many of his soldiers combined couldn't do, or perhaps Galmer had told him of her fleeting efforts to impress him and then give up. Either way, he was much less rude and cold toward Rae. He had slowly grown awkward around her. Making small talk by asking her how her studies with the Greybeards were or how difficult the Imperials were to kill.

One evening he asked her to his chambers, saying he would like to better know the woman whose prowess was unmatched in battle. Rae followed him silently. The little twinge of fear she had for him hadn't gone completely yet. Once inside his chambers, he motioned toward two chairs in front of a fire. Rae was amazed at the size and glory of this room. The bed rested in the middle and was on a raised platform. This truly was the Palace of Kings.

He took a seat nonchalantly while Rae sat stiffly. "Galmer speaks very highly of you. If I didn't know any better, I might think his eyes wonder." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Oh I- I uh," Rae stuttered. Shit, how was she meant to respond to that, "No. I don't believe he has eyes for me. He appreciates my skills in battle, but still holds disdain for me as an elf." Ulfric rose his eyes at this and coughed. It remind her of how he acted in Helgen. _He is uncomfortable with the fact that I'm an elf_, she thought,_ I often forget he's a racist son of a-_

"I doubt that is the case, I have made it clear to my men of high positions that despite your born race, you have the blood of a Nord coursing through your veins." _Oh._

"Thank you. I do not get as much negative attention from the men as I do from the rest of Windhelm." His eyes softened and he leaned forward. The fire caused light to dance across his face and Rae saw for the first time how mature he looked for someone of his age. He had experienced war, twice now. Months ago, when she had dressed in party attire and entered the Thalmor Embassy as so, Rae had found Ulfric's dossier. Of course she read it, a bit of information on the man she was to be executed with was well earned.

"Rae what is your sir name? Or better yet, your full name?" A gentleness was present in his voice that Rae hadn't heard since her father had left her and her mother for Valenwood. She closed her eyes and tried to prolong the sound of his voice. Ulfric took her silence as hesitance and placed his palm softly on her forearm. She looked up quickly but he didn't waver. Instead, he pulled her chair around so that she was facing him completely. It was dominance, but it somehow felt comforting. His need to protect was endearing.

"It's Raelynn Falicia Emlock," she couldn't hold his eyes anymore and looked away bashfully. He let her forearm go and leaned back into the chair; it creaked.

"Raelynn Falicia Emlock," he repeated, "A very Bosmer name." Rae laughed nervously. "Raelynn your prowess is something I've never seen. Perhaps it's due to the fact that you're the Dragonborn or your Nightingale enhancements, or perhaps you are simply an incredible fighter," Rae blushed, a light pink covering her entire face and neck, "but whatever it is that causes this, I'm glad to have you on our side. It's soldiers like you that keep my spirits up and raise the morale of the entire army. Tell me, are we ready to take Solitude?" For a second she thought his mind was not on the war: a mistake to think that.

"Yes, I believe we are ready. The troops have been looking forward to taking the city." He nodded and seemed to notice her disappointment.

"I truly appreciate your efforts in this war, Raelynn." Since he learned of her true name, he hasn't called her anything but; that, Rae thought, was also endearing. "Enough about that, I'd like to know more about you and I plan to do so. Tell me about your parents, you said your mother was an Altmer and your father, a Bosmer?"

She couldn't believe he remembered that. "Yes, my mother was a member of the Thalmor and had fallen in love with her captive, my father. She risked her life to free him and left her Thalmor ways. They never married but eventually gave birth to me. Soon after, my father decided he would be a danger to us as an escaped prisoner; whereas my mother was reported dead by his hands when he freed himself. He left for Valenwood and my mother took her own life. By then I was already eighteen. Surely old enough to live on my own. I met a group of men who were rowdy Nords that stole for a living. They were wonderful and taught me how to do what I do best. The Nords became a race I admired and loved. I wanted to go to the land of the Nords one day and vowed to join the guild there. I did go and my first experience wasn't a pleasant one, as you know, but everything after has shaped my destiny. The Dragonborn, a half Altmer half Bosmer from Cyrodiil. Who'd have thought?" A smile tugged at her lips as she began to feel nostalgic. Ulfric was smiling also. It was late and Rae felt it would be inappropriate if she stayed any longer, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. Here, sitting in front of perhaps one of the strongest Nords alive, both in battle and politics, with the fire crackling blissfully, she found comfort. A comfort Rae hadn't known she'd been searching for.


	4. Carriage Rides & Campfires

_**H**iya! So I know there hasn't been any author's notes yet and I thought it's high time we change that! If you're wondering, I'm Kat. You can find me at elscribe (.co) .vu or tumblr (.com) /ourshire either way you'll be at my blog. Also, someone asked me how I personally pronounce Rae's name. It really matters not how you want to pronounce it, (I mean say whatever pleases you, I normally do) but if you'd like to know, it's pronounced like a ray of sun. Also, Raelynn is just ray-lin; simple enough. Hope you're enjoying the story thus far xxKat_

* * *

"Ever the traveler eh?" Rae definitely recognized that voice, she spun around and met the ocean eyes of Ralof. He smiled cheekily and slung his arm over her shoulder, "Ah thief, I've heard curious things about you," she raised her eyebrows and her eyes asked the question. "It's true," he argued, "Nightingale, Guildmaster, Dovakiin-"

"I heard the companions were trying to recruit you," another soldier cut in.

"Thought it was the brotherhood."

"No, she studies with the Greybeards."

There were many voices arguing now. "It's all of those," Rae spoke finally. They turned to her in the carriage, "I study with the Greybeards, the brotherhood has contacted me, as have the companions. But I grow bored quickly and those factions don't suit me."

"That's right, you're a thief and a Stormcloack!" Ralof laughed and the others joined in. Rae turned her head to the carriage behind them were Ulfric sat. She was surprised to see he was looking at her too. A rock in the road tore her attention as Ralof almost fell off the back. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. His laughter only rose, Rae had to stifle her own giggles and he made a move to roughly hug her.

In the opposite carriage, Ulfric watched with amusement. Raelynn _may_ be a dainty elf, but she was as much a soldier as any of these Nords. He figured her experience with the group of Nordic thieves, she had talked about, helped her fit in now. Knowing her story made it easier for him to think he could keep her near. He planned on giving her two titles after this war, Stormblade and Thane. Hjerlm would be handed to her along with a housecarl, Calder, so that she may be tempted to stay in Windhelm. Having the Dragonborn close at hand was both beneficial for him and his city. People all over Skyrim would wish to live where they knew the Dragonborn was, and she'd be at his beck and call. Another reason for keeping her close played at his thoughts, but he shook it away and tried to concentrate on the battle they were about to engage in.

"Wanna bet?" Ulfric heard Ralof ask cheekily He watched Raelynn shake Ralof's hand and then punch him in the shoulder. They both laughed, but there was a competitive look shared between the two. The rest of the men that occupied their carriage could be heard betting gold on either Raelynn or Ralof.

When one man said he bet fifty in coins on Ralof, Raelynn responded, "You know what? Fuck you to oblivion!"

"Can I do the honour?" Another asked as he jumped atop the man. The soldier attempted to push him off and they both toppled out of the carriage. The horse pulling Ulfric's party whinnied and stopped while the men tried to scurry back into their respected spots.

"We won't be but half way there by sundown if you all keep this damn act up," Ulfric spoke. His voice reminded Rae of the amount of power and authority he had over everyone here. He was to be the high king of Skyrim. She let her mind wander to what it would be like to be high king, or queen in her case. So many decisions, so many people looking for aid or partnership. She could never do that, if she got bored of being Dragonborn, of course she'd tire of high queen. _Unless_ she had a king...

"Shall we set up camp here for the night?" Galmer asked Ulfric, his hand rubbed one of his eyes tiredly. For the first time, Rae noticed how tired she too was. She yawned and nodded. Ulfric watched her and nodded as well, yawning shortly after. Yawns are contagious. Soon the entire company was yawning and grabbing their bedrolls.

"Behind these trees, off the road a ways," he pointed to an area of flat ground. Ralof took Rae's bedroll and started to set up her tent. She thanked him and moved to stand next to Ulfric.

"Sorry for the commotion earlier, I shouldn't have gotten them so worked up," she kept her head down shyly. Ulfric put his hand gently on her shoulder and guided her further into the forest, just past the campsite. She allowed herself to be pulled along, confused.

"Firstly, you needn't worry about that. I have to remind these men who has authority around here and sometimes the only way I can do it is by scolding them. Secondly, I'd just like to say a few things before we take Solitude and defeat that damn general, Tulius," Rae felt nervous. _He's going to tell me to lay back, or worse yet, not fight at all. He's going to tell me to leave him and his army alone after all is done, he's going to-_ "Please for Talos' sake, _be careful_. The Dragonborn dying under my care would not look very good to the moot," he hesitated, "and besides, you'd likely be missed." Rae looked up and caught his eyes. His lips were turned up slightly and his eyebrows were raised. She assessed his teasing and went to shove him when he stepped back and Rae lost her footing. _Shit!_

"Ulfri-unggh!" He chuckled holding the young elf up by her armpits, a compromising position with her face so close to his- "You are relentless, Stormcloack!" She stood and pointed her finger, tapping it a few times against his breastplate. If it were anyone else, they'd be on the ground in pain for calling him by his sir name, but this was Raelynn and she could get away with almost anything. She turned quickly on her heal and stomped back to the campsite. Ulfric followed behind her slowly. He often forgot how juvenile she was, barely knowing a twenty-sixth Sun's Height. He had nearly fifteen years over her!

"Oi! Rae, how's your tent look? Is it to your liking?" Ralof joked. Rae followed his eyes and saw that her tent was actually two combined with a double bedroll in tow. "Figured I could keep you warm tonight," he stifled his laughter until the other men burst. They were pushing and shoving each other as Ralof too laughed. Rae put her hands on her hips but remained silent, she stood tall and domineering. When every soldier was done, they looked at her and stood up straight, gathering themselves. Ralof smiled nervously. He slowly took the tent apart and reformed two separate sleeping quarters.

From a distance, Ulfric watched with delight. It was amazing how the elf could go from acting immature and childish to taking control and becoming very intimidating. "Don't you agree?" Ulfric turned back to Galmer and blinked suddenly.

"Pardon me?" Galmer was annoyed now. He waved Ulfric off and turned back to the map that was laid out in it's own tent.

* * *

As night drew to a close, there were less and less soldiers sat around the fire. Stomachs were full and mead bottles were empty. Ralof and his friends had gone to bed early. He claimed it was to conserve energy for when he'd win the little bet he held against Rae. She knew however, that in actuality it was due to the fact that he was very drunk and felt very sick. She hadn't drank, being a lightweight elf, it took little for alcohol to take its effects. Soon it was Raelynn, Ulfric, and a soldier who had passed out on the log he sat at. Ulfric dragged him to the nearest bedroll before rejoining Raelynn on her log.

"I fear you'll be tired come morning," he made conversation. She sighed and shrugged.

"I'm a thief, the night is when I'm most awake. Anyway, I slept most of the way here."

"Yes, I'm sure Ralof's shoulder was quite comfortable," he mocked. She locked eyes with him. Rae moved closer so that her thigh was pushed up against his, she leaned and laid her head softly on his shoulder. He was back in his formal attire so it was a soft pillow to the elf's weary head.

"Your's is more," she said simply. Ulfric's breathe caught, he looked down to where Raelynn's palm sat open on her leg. He took the opportunity to lace their fingers and raise her hand to his mouth, kissing each knuckle. She only snuggled closer into his neck now, leaning into him completely. "Maybe I am a bit tired," she yawned. Ulfric chuckled and let her hand go. She whined in protest until he slid an arm under her knees and the other went to hold her back. He picked her up and carried her quietly to her tent, laying her down gently and covering her up.

"Goodnight Raelynn," he whispered, moving strands of ebony hair out of her face.

"Goodnight my jarl."


	5. Haffingar Camp

**M**e again! This chapter was written hastily at about one in the morning, so I'd like to apologize for its content. Despite everything, I really hope those who have read this like it. I never sided with the stormcloacks before my current playthrough, but when I did, I couldn't get over how hot Ulfric was. I read tons of fanfictions with him in it but the ones I liked hadn't been updated in forever. Don't worry, I plan to finish this story! I won't leave you hanging. Thanks for the reviews and favourites xxKat

* * *

It was morning. The hair was humid and sweltering heat hung like bodies on gallows. A completely different climate than what Windhelm had to offer; the soldiers weren't used to this. Some rode along with their tops off, or their hair tied up. Raelynn wore her hair tied into a loose knot, but was not lucky enough to be in Stormcloack attire. Instead she had to manage with her Nightingale armour's sleeves bunched up and her clock off completely. Ralof braided his hair into an eccentric design down his neck, Rae expected nothing less from him than to have beads braided in every other strand or so. He had been sick twice on their journey so far and as hung over as he was, he would surely be sick a few more times.

For the most part, the soldiers were quiet. Some made idle conversation, but most were too hot or too nervous to bother speaking at all. It wasn't until the company had to stop and let the horses rest, that spirits rose once again.

"By the gods, what is _that_ thing?!" A man yelped, pointing somewhere in the sky.

"Damned dragons," Rae mumbled, "Everyone back, don't need to loose men before we've started fighting." Questions arose but the Dragonborn ignored them as she continued to push the men away. "Just let...me...handle...it," she struggled to say in between trying to move one soldier.

"Are you mad?" Ulfric asked accusingly, "You're _actually_ planing on taking that dragon down by yourself?" By now Raelynn had finished most of her training with the Greybeards, taking breaks from her Stormcloack duties to further her job as Dragonborn. She was meant to be traveling back to Whiterun so that Odaviing could take her to defeat Alduin, but delaying this had never hurt before.

"Yes, now stay back!" She allowed her thu'um to amplify what she said, quaking the ground at her words. Finally, the men complied. Even the stubborn Ulfric followed the party to a nearby rock formation and found cover.

Raelynn recognized the type of dragon by its color of scales: an elder dragon. _Shit, if I screw this up,_ she thought, _I'll never live it down. If I live at all_. As the dragon approached, she shouted, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" A blue mist surrounded the dragon and an invisible force pulled him to the ground where he'd stay until Raelynn finished him off. She fought well and long before the dragon collapsed. Almost burning to death twice. At one point Ulfric thought he'd have to call his soldiers to help, but there was no doubt Raelynn was the Dragonborn of legend and highly capable of taking down dragons, even Alduin eventually.

"Wow, it's true then."

"I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Dovakiin, Dragonborn, thu'um, shouts, dragons, slayer. So many words were being thrown around about the event that had just unfolded. Ulfric was stunned. He of course knew the power of the thu'um, having studied with the Greybeards himself, but a power like that which Raelynn possessed was nothing like anything he'd ever seen and likely would never see again. He felt intimated and scared. How could he size up to that, to her? Ulfric knew he wasn't the most powerful person in Skyrim by a landslide, but with her being so close to him and holding so much power, it bothered him. What right did he have to be high king when one of the soldiers under him could kill with a whisper if she so desired? But when she spoke-

"Sorry about that, I figured some practice was in order before the real thing," she rubbed circles in the dirt with the toe of her boots and held a small, bashful smile. He wanted to shake her hand, wanted to hug her, wanted to kiss her even. So humble; he had nothing to worry about, she wasn't fit to rule. Something told him however, that as a queen by his side, she wouldn't be really ruling, but the thought was lost when Ralof began cheering and threw the little elf over his shoulder. He paraded her around for sometime and everyone clapped and yelled. Jealousy, what an evil thing. Perhaps it was a curse from which ever god despised him most, or molag bal playing with his mind, but Ulfric felt it and hated it. He turned his back on the scene and returned to the carriages.

* * *

The weight shifted if only slightly and Ulfric looked up as Raelynn threw herself into the bench next to him. Her thigh was against his and her head landed on his shoulder. "I hate attention, really I do," a pause, "I mean for _this_ reason," she continued gesturing to the blue veins running through her arm. "I haven't earned this, I was born with it. I didn't have to work my ass off to learn the '_Way of the Voice'_," air quotes were made, "gods, why can't I be normal. Someone else can defeat Alduin and be written into songs and tales." Ulfric noticed how exasperated she sounded and rested his head atop Raelynn's. She sighed and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I worked to become a Stormcloack, to fight for _you_." Her words made him picture her as a Stormcloack, not a soldier, but somone bearing his last name; his wife maybe.

"To have the title of Stormblade, and Thane," he added. She raised her head, causing him to raise his, and looked up at him. "I was going to wait until we had Solitude, but I think now is as good a time as ever. I'd like to formally name you Thane of Windhelm and Stormblade, a Stormcloack Officer." She grinned and leaned in to kiss his cheek, a peck that left her blushing and his insides fluttering.

"Thank you Ulfric, you're alright too, I guess," she mused with a laugh. He chuckled and raised his hands, making a motion as if weighing something.

"I reckon we should be moving along soon, lass." Rae nodded and watched him jump down from the carriage, not willing to give up her seat.

When they were all settled again and ready to go, she was still in the seat he left her. The soldier that originally sat there grumbled and tried to argue until Ulfric shot him a look and he moved to sit in Rae's original spot. He noticed that when the man sat down where Raelynn would have been, Ralof scowled and looked back to find her. He saw the elf and then met eyes with Ulfric who couldn't help but smirk, causing Ralof's frown to deepen and his eyes narrowed. _**The game was on.**_

Subtly of course, Ulfric played with a strap on Rae's armor, he couldn't risk being questioned by his men. Infatuation could throw off their entire operation, not that this was quite infatuation. In fact, Ulfric didn't know what this was. He wanted to comfort her, rule her, hold her, overpower her, kiss her, dominate her, and praise her all at once.  
He apparently had very oxymoronic feelings.

"Ulfric, the camp is just ahead. Solitude will be as good as our's tomorrow," Galmar spoke, his voice deep and rough.

"Very well. Men," he spoke louder and addressed the entire company, "Tonight we rest, for tomorrow we battle!" The soldiers nodded and clapped quietly, careful not to give their position to any imperials that may be lurking about. Being so close to Solitude and Dragon Bridge was extremely dangerous.

"Here we are," Ulfric said, following Raelynn off the carriage.


	6. In the Midst of Battle

**O**h gosh, I'm really sorry this took so long. I had it written but then I didn't like it and deleted it and then got a block. Finally I marathoned In The Flesh and listen to sad Keaton Henson music until this poured out. It's deep and makes me sound like some pansy cake writer, but what the hell eh? Sorry it's late and sorry it's short and sucks. If you want, listen to You by Keaton Henson. It somehow makes this seem a bit better? Idk I'm also trying to broaden Raelynn's emotions, that little feisty elf, oh man. xxKat

* * *

The battle had been uneventful as far as Rae was concerned. Her hair was matted with blood and she could taste what could be mistaken for copper even hours after the fight. A foul stench had settled itself in the air and for the first time in quite a while, she was reminded of how devastating war could be. In the midst of the commotion and her feelings, she had almost forgotten. _The killing, oh gods, the killing_. Men who had been following orders, men who she had seen before laughing, drinking- fighting, killing, dead.

She saw Ulfric tear through a man's throat with a dagger. Another crying over a fellow soldier he'd fallen in love with, arm drooped over the other man's lifeless body, wailing into the night sky. She had watched helpless as an arrow lodged itself into one of her new found friend's neck; blood spilled like a quiet stream and he fell to the ground, a seemingly lost gesture amongst all the death occurring around Raelynn. And yet she continued with tears blurring her eyes. She aimed her bow and killed people who were as afraid and lost as she were. She breathed in the night air and it felt like it could be her last breath.

And now in the tavern with mead in her grasp, Rae felt numb. _This is war,_ she reminded herself, _you have to do this, you have to deal with this. You've done it all before: the killing, the remorse, the orders. You chose this, you chose this battle and it is what you had to do. __It's what you have to do__._ But even as Rolaf pulled out the chair next to her and flopped down, she couldn't take her eyes away from her shaking hand. When he coughed, she quickly grabbed the mead and held tight to conceal the trembling.

"I'm pretty sure I killed more than you," he said, "I was counting." Her head raised and their eyes met, both with tearstained faces. A solemnity hung about the tavern and Rae smiled sadly.

"Yes", she responded, "you won. I guess you'll be wanting this then?" She took out her coin purse and began counting.

"No," he interjected, "just keep the godsdamned money Rae and just live okay. From now on, live." It was said rather harsh and Rae didn't know what that meant, _was it a command?_ She was still confused when he got up, kissed her forehead, and left the tavern all together. As he walked out the door, he ran into Ulfric who was on his way in and said a mumbled an apology before turning and leaving down the road. The tavern cheered when Ulfric entered. He quieted them down and searched the room until his eyes met Rae's and he smiled. She mimicked it and saw how clean he was. His hair and clothes completely cleansed of all blood. _Washed his hands clean of it,_ Rae thought.

He grabbed a cup of mead and took the seat Rolaf left open. "You fought well. It was a good battle and-"

"No," she spit out, "there are no good battles. There are just battles, with winners and losers and the winners get to live while the losers have to die. They don't get to live. No, they go to oblivion or sovrngard or wherever the _fuck_ people go when they die. When they bleed out and their heart ceases to beat, their veins run cold and their eyes gloss over," her voice had gradually risen and now she had the entire tavern's attention, albeit her eyes were glued to Ulfric's. "I don't want you to say it was a good battle or that I fought well when my fighting was _killing_ and this battle was a _massacre_."

"It was no massacre. The imperials fought as well, they stood up to us and killed our men too," he argued back but no one picked sides.

"And for what? Because you desire a crown." She wasn't prepared to say any of this, what she had been thinking since she watched him kill Talius and Rikke. For Talos' sake, she was some traumatized soldier!

"No. This was for a greater cause. This was for Skyrim, for Talos, for everyone who has been fucked over by the Empire and the Thalmor, those _damn_ _elves_," she flinched but he didn't waver, "and this was for our right to rule this land and to worship whoever we damned well please to!" The soldiers cheered now, clapping and clinking glasses. He didn't address Raelynn and she had done to him. He turned to the crowd and smiled, triumphant. Another battle won.

When he finally looked back at her, she had tears falling from her eyes, rolling down her face and turning into the curves of her nose or lips before falling on to her armor. Her eyes stayed open and her arms were at her sides, hands still shaking. No sound escaped her mouth and luckily no one was watching. Ulfric grabbed her hand despite her protest and pulled her into one of the bedrooms on the upmost floor. He wrapped his sturdy arms around her and she cried into his chest. Despite the dried blood, he caressed her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "Raelynn, you've seen death- caused death before. Why is this different to you?" His tone was gentle and felt safe.

"I killed bandits and murders, assassins, not good men. Never men I saw about in the city living a normal life, never innocent men."

"War is a haunting thing. Devastating and tragic. Do you think we'd gain what we want by asking nicely? By having tea with Talius and the Thalmor and talking it over? No. The only way is to fight, to kill and it's sick and wrong but we have to. We have to put aside our feelings and thoughts for the sake of the men who you can call your comrades. You fight for the men beside you, for the men who fought for Skyrim in the first war only to return to strangers wearing familiar faces ruling it. Raelynn we have to. Sometimes you just have to." He looked as if he may cry, but he never did. And then she kissed him. Too desperate and too hard, salty with tears, but beautiful. Truly, two broken souls who had come together kissing in a dark upstairs room of a loud and crowded tavern after a bloody war. Tragic even. His hands still in her hair and her's holding onto his arms. She breathed in his scent and it felt like it could be her first breath.


	7. News From Markarth

**H**appy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans! To my reviewer that wants me to make my chapters longer: I will try, but my style of writing makes me want to separate everything when the topic changes and it forces me to want to put new events in whole new chapters, but I. Will. Try. Anyway, again I'm sorry for that mush of a last chapter, hopefully this is better. Thank you so much for the favourites and follows, I'm so happy! Honestly, I wanted a reason to include Cidhna Mine (as it is my fave thing ever and you'll know if you've ever read my title on tumblr. Which you can find at elfscribe (.co) .vu) and so this is how I did it. Enjoy my lovely readers xxKat

* * *

Kissing isn't something that needs to be planned. It happens naturally. Of course Raelynn thought about kissing. When she ran with the Nord thieves in Cyrodiil, she thought about it often because she thought she was in love. It was not love, in fact, but infatuation. She was too young to know the difference and it broke her heart when the man she felt it for did not return her love. That was part of the reason she decided to leave, besides wanting to join the guild in Skyrim. The man she thought she loved provided her with care and comfort and a life. She still pines over what he had given her to this day, even though she knows it was not love. She stopped looking for the things he gave her long ago, when she lost him. She no longer wanted another's care or comfort.

But kissing happens naturally. Raelynn touched her lips lightly with her fingers, contemplating how it felt to kiss Ulfric. She looked across the camp to his sleeping body and smiled. Shadows from the fire played a scene across his chest and face, flickering and dancing. Oh how nice it was to kiss him.

They left solitude shortly after the battle and were staying at Haafinger camp until morning, when they'd pack up and head back to Windhelm. The elf hadn't been able to sleep, she kept thinking back to the emotions she felt at the inn. She was torn and devastated by the battle and then furious with Ulfric up on his high horse, but then he kissed her and it was like a wall came crashing down. So filled with emotion and for a first kiss, Rae thought it was like nothing she had ever experienced (and as the Dragonborn, she had experienced a whole lot). She jumped suddenly when a hand clasped her shoulder.

"Hey," Ralof whispered, "you're still up? What's going on?"

_Everything._

"Nothing. I'm- I'm just not tired." He narrowed his eyes but she guessed he must have believed her because then he shrugged and sat down next to her. "Ralof?"

"Yeah, lass?"

"What you said earlier, at the inn. What was that about?" He made a face like he'd just smelt something horrible and then concealed it with a smile.

"Awwe, that was nothing. I was completely shitfaced. You didn't honestly think I was sober did you?" She saw what he was trying to do, but decided not to pry.

"Of course not," she chuckled, "erm I'm going to try to get to bed. Night Ralof."

He smiled and she returned to her bedroll. Raelynn tried to think of reasons he's have to conceal the truth, but she came up dry and after laying for only a bit, fell asleep.

* * *

With morning, came a new atmosphere. So calm and light. Soldiers packed quietly and any talking was down in hushed voices. It was curious to see the men this way, they were normally so rambunctious and loud. Rae was not accustomed to mourning or solemnity and was surprised to see it here.

"'Morning, sleep well?" Ulfric bumped against the elf's shoulder and spoke quietly. He grabbed Rae's hand and laced their fingers in front of them so it would go unnoticed by anyone behind them.

"Not exactly," she responded honestly, "but that is okay. I'm glad to be back on the road and heading home."

"You do mean Windhelm, yes?"

"Oh! Yes- I, yes of course," she giggled slightly at her stumbled words. He smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you have taken to calling it home," he leaned and pecked her cheek quickly. She jumped back and looked around but no one had seen, they were packing or talking or moping about.

"Ulfric," she scolded, "not here, they'll see."

"And? Let them see. Solitude is won, our main battle is over. I have no reason not to indulge-"

"Don't make me an indulgent, Ulfric," she cooed, "I'm more of a guilty pleasure, I think," she smirked and sent him a wink. He leaned in again but she backed up. "Oops," she chuckled.

"I don't feel guilty," he said.

"You don't? Really?" She asked.

I'm a fucking elf, he is meant to hate me. That is who he is, has always been since the war. I'm a thief, a liar, a killer.

"Raelynn it doesn't matter who you are," he said like he head read her mind, "I enjoy kissing you, touching you, being with you." He sighed but she shook her head.

"If you've taken to a Bosmer, maybe you'll like the rest of the Mer?" He raised his eyebrows, confused. "Well the Gray Quarter is a filthy hall and the Dunmer get treated like complete shit so-"

"I cannot change how the people of Windhelm treat the Mer people, but with a Wood Elf by my side, they might second guess their ways," Ulfric said and snaked his arm around her middle. Rae knew that he was right, but still felt that he hadn't changed his feelings toward all Mer but just her.

She wiggled out if his embrace and told him she needed take a walk. The elf took off walking down the road until a man stopped her. "Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry, but do you know where the Dragonborn is? I was told he was with this company? The Stormcloaks."

Raelynn laughed, "Well he is a she, and I am her."

"What? No, the Dragonborn I have a letter for him," the courier was dumbfounded.

"Listen, I can prove I'm the Dragonborn okay?" He nodded, "I am so obviously not a Nord, right?" He nodded again, "Only Nords can learn to shout unless they're Dragonborn," she turned to a small pile of stones and said, "Fus." The stones of course, flew back with the force of Rae's thu'um.

"I- I'm very sorry Dragonborn, this uh this is for you," the courier handed her a letter and began to leave.

"Wait!," she called, "Who sent this?"

"A redheaded Nord man, he payed well for it to be rushed, seemed urgent." Brynjolf. Rae tore the parcel open, quickly searching for any news of her guild brother. Bryn had been a very good friend to Raelynn and she felt terrible for leaving him to run the guild when he had said he was no leader.

She found a large boulder, sat and began to read.

'Elf,  
Firstly, I've heard you run with milk drinking soldiers now, a waste of skill if you ask me.'

Rae rolled her eyes, _I didn't ask, you dick._

'Maybe you've got some time on your hands between battles, lass? If so, and hopefully, you'll be able to make the trip to Markarth. I seem to have landed myself in the mine here, their jail. It took all my skooma and two shivs to get you this letter, so I'm fucked if you don't come through. Please lass, they say there is no getting out of this place no matter the crime, but I think if anyone, you'll be able to help. It was petty thievery, I have to get out of here and back to the guild.

Also, I've heard Ulfric's a dick.

Your's,  
Brynjolf'

"Your's," she repeated aloud. Raelynn had almost forgotten his love for her. She laughed, _I've told this fool so many times.._

She guessed it was more than petty thievery, but at least he didn't kill a man or something idiotic like that. By the nine though, Cidhna Mine, that place was a prison you wasted away in. The corrupt politics of Markarth were not a force to be reckoned with and if Bryn was in prison there, he was most definitely fucked. And apparently she was too, because she planned to be there in two days time.

Raelynn went back to camp where most of the men had finished packing. Ulfric was speaking with Ralof who wore a scowl. He caught her eye over Ulfric's shoulder and grinned. Ulfric followed his look to the elf and practically raced over to her.

"Where'd you go? I was looking for you," he said hurriedly.

"Oh, a courier brought me a letter. I am needed in Markarth." She tried to act nonchalant.

"Markarth? Of all places? Who needs you and for what?"

She shrugged, "Just an old friend. I'll only be gone a couple of days. I promise to be in Windhelm by week's end." He frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need me to come along? I am extremely influential in all the holds now and I could help-"

"Really it's fine," she cut in, "I can handle myself. I am the Dragonborn after all. Nocturnal is on my side too," she grabbed his hand and took it from her shoulder, kissed it lightly and let it fall. He laughed and smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He would always worry about her, with such strong feelings toward the elf.

"Nocturnal and Talos guide you then," he said and went to grab her bag.

"Ulfric, I'll be traveling light. This is all I need," she gestured to her self and the small bag hanging from her shoulder. It was enchanted so that she could carry much within it and it did not appear bigger or take up room, it also allowed the bag to be extremely light. Ulfric nodded and turned around, setting her things down.

"Please be safe," he whispered so that only she could hear, "I cannot afford for my elf to return to me injured or worse." Rae rolled her eyes at his title for her "my elf", she knew he meant well, but no one owned her.

"Of course," she responded. She waved goodbye to Ralof and the others and began following the road to Markarth. _Hopefully Brynjolf will sit tight and not try anything stupid until I get there, I doubt it though,_ she thought as she rose along on the horse Ulfric had given her when he appointed her a Stormcloak Officer. She silently prayed to Nocturnal to watch over Brynjolf and to Talos to keep his eye on Ulfric, Ralof, and his men.


	8. No One Escapes Cidhna Mine

**K**at here! I'm happy with this chapter and I hope you are too. I know it's not the usual but I think it reveals Rae's character a little more and it's a bit funny. Remember to fav, follow, and review xxkat

* * *

The city of stone never changes. That was true for as long as Raelynn knew it. When she first visited the city, she saw someone murdered right before her in the streets and the guards brushed it aside. Then a man gave her a note to meet him, but she in no way wanted to get involved so she ignored the note and decided to leave Markarth to it's own problems; now it seemed she had no choice.

When Rae arrived in the city, it was nightfall and she was ready to get herself thrown in jail.

She prepared in her room at the inn. She pulled her dark hair up into a bun and stuck a small shiv and a bottle of skooma into the bunch of hair. Thank Talos for all this hair I've got, she thought as she made sure nothing was showing. She put two more bottles in her underclothes and threw on an old dress she had. It was from when she'd try to look like an innocent girl so as to go unnoticed when she'd pick someone's pocket. She hadn't grown and may have even lost weight since she last wore it, so it still fit. Here we go.

Rae walked out if the inn and into the streets, a cowl over her head. She listened as two guards argued over why mammoths and giants kept together. The elf silently snuck up behind the men and began her work. She could easily pick them and be off without either ever noticing, but she needed them to notice. So when she was feeling around in their pocket, she bumped her arm into the guard's thigh and suddenly felt a hand close tightly around her wrist, pulling her to her feet.

"Shit," she breathed, trying to put on a show.

"My my, what've we got here, a foul mouth," the guard chuckled, "you know, there are easier ways to get into my pants, doll," both of them laughed and Rae scoffed. Absolute pigs. She spit at him and he slapped her. Oh the things she would do if she could right now. She thought of running a blade across his cheeks and down his chest, blood following each swipe, when he laughed.

"You're off to the mine, bitch," he threw her to the other guard who grabbed both her wrists and tied them together behind her back; too tight.

"You two always such milk drinkers?" She asked with a smirk.

"Shut your fucking mouth," he growled and hit her, hard, with the hilt of his sword. Rae swayed and just before she fell unconscious, she heard the guard laugh, "You'll never see the sun again. No one escapes Cidhna Mine. No one."

When she woke again, Rae found herself in a small room somewhere underground. She felt something wet by the corner of her mouth and when she wiped it away, her hand came back red with blood. She squinted up at an Orc woman who handed her a pickaxe.

"Alright prisoner, you're in Cidhna Mine now and you're expected to earn your keep. Here you work. You'll mine ore until you start throwing up silver bars. You got it?" Rae didn't know what she had expected, but it was not this.

"Yeah, I mine and I don't stop until you say."

"That's right. Alright, open her up," she yelled to someone Rae couldn't see. "You, get down there."

Raelynn walked uneasily down the wooden ramp that led to the mining area. She smoothed a few stray hairs back into her bun and brushed off her tunic. Apparently someone had changed her and took her things when she was arrested and she shuddered at the thought of it being one of the guards. An Orc prisoner guarded a gate and a man sat cross legged near him. She approached him. He introduced himself as Uraccen and she thought it sounded like a forsworn name.

"What are you in for new blood?"

"Theft. I was pickpocketing a guard," she shrugged.

"Ah, it seems we have another in for theft," he said to the Orc. He looked to Rae and narrowed his eyes.

"Steal from me, and we're going to have a real problem." She nodded.

"I'm actually looking for someone," Rae started, "I got myself in here so I could find him."

"Wait, you purposefully got yourself thrown into Cidhna Mine?" He shook his head and laughed, "You're mad."

"I may be, but this is important. He's the other thief probably, eh redhead, about yay high," she made a gesture with her hands above her head.

"Yes, yes, says he's from the guild. Yeah right. He's down that a' way."

"Thanks," she smiled and reached into her hair. She tossed him a bottle of skooma and winked. He looked up at her, wide eyed. "For your troubles."

Rae went left down deeper into the mine. She passed a man who said his name was Duach and confirmed that indeed, Brynjolf was down here. She didn't have to go much farther before she came across the redhead. He barley had time to brace himself before Rae was there, hugging him and laughing.

"It's so good to see you," she breathed, relieved to find him in good health. "I prayed to Nocturnal for you."

"Thank you, Lynn," he said hugging back. Brynjolf had taken to calling Rae, Lynn ever since she told him her name. She only ever let him call her that though. They were the best of friends after all. "Oh how I've missed you," he said out of breath.

She laughed and had to almost hold back a few tears. "Stop."

He let her go and chuckled. "How in oblivion are we going to get out of here."

"I have a plan," she said. Raelynn spent the next couple minutes explaining to him the works of her master plan. She drew shapes in the dirt with her shiv and he nodded every time she said something vaguely important. They would stage a heated argument near the gate and lure the guard. Then Rae would kill her with her shiv and steal her keys. After, they'd fight their way through with shivs and what little knowledge of magic they both had. It seemed like something that would work until it actually was set in motion.

They argued for about ten minutes and even threw in a few shoves and a punch before the guard yelled at them to shut up. She didn't even come close to the gate. These people simply do not care, Rae thought with a sigh.

"Well, what now?" Asked Brynjolf. She paced for a bit and then walked up to the Orc.

"Who's in there?" He shook his head.

"Why is he or she so important?" He shook his head again.

"He?" The Orc nodded. "I want to see him."

"That'll cost you a shiv." Rae contemplated giving him her's, but finally decided against it.

"How about a bottle of skooma?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I don't drink it."

"Liar. Everyone drinks it, at least occasionally. How about two bottles?"

He leaned back, thinking on it. Suddenly, he looked her straight in the eyes, "And you suck my dick."

"No fucking way," Brynjolf said, stepping in. His face was red with anger.

The Orc began to laugh, "I'm kidding," he said, "two bottles is fine by me."

Rae turned around and took the bottles out of her pants. She handed them to the Orc who raised his eyes, but took them anyway. He unlocked the gate and held it open to them, stepping at Brynjolf who flinched back as he walked by.

"A visitor? I was not expecting anyone," sad a man further into the room. Rae saw him sat at a desk, writing. He looked up at them and his eyes scanned Rae slowly. She suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze and tried to step closer to Brynjolf. "Who are you?"

"Uh, my name is Raelynn and this is Brynjolf. We are Nightingales. Who are you?"

"Nightingales. You seek to see me and yet you have no clue who I am? Foolish. I am Madanach, you'll do well to remember my name in here, it's the only one that matters," Rae almost laughed. _How full of it._

"Yes, I'm sure," she said sarcastically, "I just want out of here. I'm a good fighter and so is my friend here, can you get us out or no?"

"I can get you out, but it'll cost you," he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back.

"Yeah? What's that?" Brynjolf asked, annoyance in his voice.

"There's a man in here who will only slow us down. He's come to his end, and I need you to bestow death upon him."

"Are you fuckin-" Brynjolf started.

"Done," Rae said matter-of-factly. She received the name from Madanach and began to leave the small room with cave walls and an earthy scent.

"What in oblivion is wrong with you?" Brynjolf asked, trailing behind her.

"It's clear that there is no way around this. We kill this man: we get out. There is no other way," she said harshly. Of course she didn't want to kill anyone that didn't deserve it, but she tried to push the thought aside and picture her goal. He nodded, but still did not understand. They walked, turning down the right entrance this time and were met with a single worker.

"Excuse me," Rae said to the older man. He turned and she ran a shiv into his stomach, twisting it sideways. Blood poured from the wound and onto her arm, but she didn't waver. The man gasped and released his breath. He fell when Rae pulled the shiv out, and hit the floor with a thud. She turned around, wiped her hand on her tunic and walked past Brynjolf who stood in shock.

"Lynn, stop," he said when he caught up to the elf. He pinned her against the mine wall with his hands on either side of her head. "What in Talos' name is going on with you? Has the war really changed you? Please, Lynn I want to understand." He sounded desperate.

"Bryn," she whispered, "the war has nothing to do with this. I'm just trying to get us out of here. I didn't want to kill that man, but there is no other way to get out of here. The only way is to fight, to kill and it's sick and wrong but we have to," she cringed when she realized she was quoting Ulfric, "Sometimes you just have to and right now this is what we must do. Bryn, I'm not a different person, I've just realized that in this harsh world, there are certain things you have to be able to overcome to reach your goal." He closed his eyes and they stayed there for a moment before he stepped back and let her go. She was right.

* * *

"I'll take the blame for your crimes, you may have gotten yourself in here to save your friend, but you helped us all out. Please take these and your things," Madanach said, handing Rae some type of forsworn armor along with her bag and her nightingale armor.

"Thank you," she replied and stuffed the armor into her enchanted bag. She grabbed Brynjolf's arm and quickly walked past the group of forsworn gathered outside the mine who began fighting guards. "Let's go!" She yelled, pulling him along. They made their way out of Markarth and stopped at the stables where they changed into their usual attire in the darkness. "Think you can handle it?" Rae asked, with a smirk.

"Yes Lynn, remember who taught you to do this job," he snuck up to one of the horses, gave it an apple and slipped off it's saddle. She watched as he tied a rope around it's neck and slowly pulled it away into the darkness toward her. It whinnied and tugged back, but eventual he was able to coax it away.

"Nicely done," Rae mused. They rode bareback down the route Ulfric had planned to take back to Windhelm. "Apparently I've been given a house in Windhelm. You want to hole up there for a while Bryn?"

"I suppose the guild can go a few more days without me, besides I've always wanted to get a glimpse of that asshole leading the rebellion," he laughed and Rae did too, she couldn't help it. She wasn't about to tell him that she had kissed this asshole or that he wasn't an asshole at all.

"Great, Windhelm it is then!" _Maybe you'll get to meet Ulfric sooner, if we ride fast enough and keep breaks short and scarce, they may be on the road still, but pleas Talos, let them be in Windhelm already, I do not want Bryn, Ulfric, and Ralof together. Gods know what could happen. _

"So this Ulfric Stormcloak," Brynjolf tried to make conversation, "how is he?"

"Uh, what?" She flushed.

"How is he? I mean- does he have prowess? Could I take 'em? Is he as much of a jerk as they say?"

"Oh, he's fine. I don't think you'd stand a chance, honestly, but you don't stand a chance against a skeever," she tried to change the topic.

"Awe fuck you Lynn. Seriously, what's up with this guy? What is it about him that makes a whole race want to back his plan?"

She gave up, "Well, he is very convincing. When you listen to him speak to his men, you feel like he is speaking directly to you. It's like he knows exactly what to say. And his cause is a just and noble one, he's charismatic and a natural leader," she stopped. _Oh shit I'm rambling about him like a little girl who fancies someone for the first time. _"He seems to be a great guy from what I can tell."

"Yeah, sounds like it. And how does he treat you? Being an elf," he asked.

"At first not so well, but now he treats me well," Rae blushed at the thought of kissing him, his hands on her and the heat of his breath when he spoke.

"Good. Let's hope it stays that way, but I suspect he'd do anything to keep the Dragonborn on his side. I would've if I had known you were this magnificent legend when we met," he flirted.

"I'll always be on your side Bryn. Promise." She hugged tighter around his waist on the horse and heard him sigh. Sometimes it was nice to be reminded of the time before Rae was this all important person that everyone wanted to recruit for whatever they needed. She could breath in Brynjolf's scent: a mix of mead, lavender, and musk that came with the guild, and she could remember drinking at the flaggon with her guild mates and kissing her best friend while she was completely shitfaced. She couldn't love Brynjolf the way he wanted, even when she tried so hard to for his sake. He was her best friend and that would never change, they could never be more than that. With that thought, the light movement of the horse's steps, Brynjolf's steady breathing, and the ascending darkness, that she laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Lynn, don't move and don't say a word," Rae opened her eyes. Her head was on Brynjolf's shoulder with her arms slack at his sides; the position she had fallen asleep in. She slowly raised her head and followed his line of sight to a man dressed in Stormcloak attire pointing an arrow directly at them. "Listen lad," Bryn started, "we're just passing through. On our way to Windhelm actually, my friend here has a house in the city. We don't want any trou-"

"Shut up, you wear that armor, you die!" He shot and Bryn pulled the horse sideways. It hit a rut in the road and struggled to regain balance, throwing them both off. Rae jumped to her feet and shouted, "WULD!" She was suddenly behind the man and had a dagger to his throat.

"I am Raelynn, the Dragonborn, but more importantly, a Stormcloak officer. My outfit is deceiving, yes, but you must believe me when I say that I can end you without ever harming you. All I need is a few choice words with Ulfric and you'll wish you were lucky enough to wear this armor," she heard the man gasp and shudder, "Am I clear?"

"Y-yes Dragonborn. Please forgive me, I didn't- I didn't know. I'll just be off, there's no trouble here." She let him go and pushed him forward, he fell to his knees and hurriedly got up. Bryn began to laugh as he sprinted off down the road.

"That was extremely attractive," he stated. Rae folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "I'm only being honest," he defended and readied the horse. In minutes they were off again. Rae pointed at rocks or giants in the distance while she ate an apple and Brynjolf commented on whatever she was looking at as he finished his third sweet roll. They rode casually until ivvarstead where Rae said it was time they picked up the pace. Soon they would be closing in on Windhelm.


	9. The Palace Of Kings (A Reentry)

**I **am so very sorry for how long this took and how bad it is. I went on an unexpected road trip over the weekend and spent Monday and today trying to write through a block. There are so many parts that are coming in the future which I've already written and I just want to hurry up and get there, but I know I can't rush things. I hope their relationship doesn't feel rushed at all, if so, I'm sorry. Hopefully it's not too bad. XxKat

* * *

At the Windhelm stables, Ralof argued with someone about a horse. This horse was given to Rae by Ulfric when she went to Markarth but had since gone missing. Of course Rae no longer had the horse as it ran away whilst she was in jail, but when she rode up, Ralof said, "Ah! Here's your horse good sir. Strong and healthy."

"_That_ is not my horse. My horse was grey."

"Well this horse will have to do," Brynjolf spoke, "the other one ran off, at least this one is loyal."

Ralof sent Rae a confused look at the sight of the redhead but she ignored him.

"And where did you come to possess this horse?" The stable buck asked.

"We-"

"Bought it!" She cut Brynjolf off and he nodded along with her.

"Hmm, I suppose as long as I get a healthy horse back, it matters not which one it is. Be off then," he took the horse and waved them away.

"Who is this?" Ralof asked as they walked toward the gates of Windhelm.

"I am Brynjolf of Riften."

"A thief?"

"A Nightingale," he corrected.

"So part of that guild?"

"Yes, and my a very good friend," Raelynn said with narrowed eyes. Ralof threw his arms up to indicate his innocence. She rolled her eyes. "Where is Ulfric?" Rae asked once they were inside the gates.

"Probably on his throne eating sweet rolls like the milk drinker he is."

"Watch it Ralof," a passing guard said, "that's the high king of Skyrim you're talking 'bout."

"Go _fuck_ yourself Joffrey. Anyway, he did request to see you right away when you arrived, but he doesn't have to know you're in the city," he nudged her.

"No, no I need to see him," Ralof laughed.

"That's fine my queen," he joked and she pushed him. He stumbled back but caught his balance.

"I've got to get going, there's a woman I promised to have lunch with. Hope to see you around Rae," he didn't acknowledge Brynjolf and Brynjolf ignore him.

"Sounds nice, have fun." Ralof nodded and turned to leave.

"Please tell me you do not have feelings for that oaf," Bryn crossed his arms in front of Rae.

"No, oh no of course not," Rae defended, "I don't like him."

"Oh? Then who is it? There's a reason you wanted so desperately to get back here."

Her cheeks tinted red with blush and she turned away. "I told you it's only because I was given a new house and I'd like to see it."

He didn't believe her. _Shit there's no way he'll approve of Ulfric I can't just come out and say 'oh yeah and by the way I wanted to come back so I can makeout with Ulfric Stormcloak' that'll go over well_.

"Alright, show me this house."

"Right, uh this way I believe," she pointed left and began the walk to her new house. They passed the graveyard and Rae shuddered as she remembered the murder that had happen there. Then she thought of the murder she had committed in Cidhna Mine and had to pinch her arm to distract her thoughts.

"Raelynn?" They both turned when a voice called her name. Ulfric. He had been speaking with a guard near the elf's house when he spotted them.

"My jarl," she spoke and before he said anything, she added, "this is my good friend Brynjolf; he is in my line of work." Brynjolf stifled a laugh before reacting to Ulfric's outstretched hand.

"It is an honour to meet one of my most esteemed officer's friend."

"Oh, shit, yes and it's an honour to meet you as well," He was awkward and it made Rae nervous. Dammit Bryn at least act noble, he has to like you and you have to like him. The redhead shook Ulfric's hand and turned back to Rae. "So your house?"

"Yes, this way-"

"Will you be staying with her?" Ulfric asked. There was jealousy and possessiveness in his voice but it could be mistaken for coldness, which is hopefully how Brynjolf took it.

"For a short while. I cannot stray from my guild for too long." His eyebrows rose at Brynjolf's words.

"I see. I am sure you'll find the house's guest room to be in order and to your liking," what he meant was 'You will be staying in the guest room and will not dare go anywhere near Raelynn's bed.'

Rae nodded, "I'm sure he will. We really must be going, so much to unpack and rest to catch up on. Thank you my Jarl." He almost looked hurt at her title but nodded regardless. From there, she practically dragged Bryn to her house.

"That was horrible."

"I thought it went well."

"You swore."

"I said it was an honour to meet 'em."

"You spoke about the guild."

"So did you."

"But I did it indirectly."

"Oh yes 'he's in my line of work' that makes us both sound bad."

"Kindly fuck off Bryn," Rae joked as she shoved him sideways. They both jumped when a man came from upstairs.

"My Thane," he said, "I am Calder, your housecarl."

"Shit Lynn," Brynjolf commented.

"Shit," she repeated in awe. "Er uh, it's nice to meet you, thanks for uh watching the place?"

"You're welcome. I am at your command my Thane." He said and walked to the kitchen.

Bryn and Rae shared a glance before chasing each other up the stairs.

"This Ulfric guy made you a thane," he stated.

"Apparently. Speaking of which, after we unpack I'm going to see him and formally thank him for the house. I'll need you to- well to not come."

"I see," he smiled, "I'm sure I can keep myself busy," he said and shook his coin purse. Rae nodded knowingly and began to unpack her rucksack.

* * *

"Are you entering the palace?" A guard asked Rae as she stood in front of The Palace of Kings.

"Yes, momentarily." The first time Raelynn came here, she was preparing to ask Ulfric to allow her into his army. He had asked why an elf wanted to fight for him, perhaps now he would ask why an elf wanted to hug him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to bed him. He did not ask these things however.

When she entered through and closed the large and intimidating doors, they echoed through the main hall with a booming emptiness. It filled the deepest corners of Rae's mind and made her feel about a foot tall. Ulfric, sitting on the throne with papers on his lap, looked up when she entered. His eyes met her's and he almost sighed. She smiled innocently and walked forward.

_Am I walking too slow? It's taking forever to get to him. Is this too fast? Why is there such a long stretch to the throne? Fuck, he's staring at me. Oh now he's gathering his papers. Do we hug or kiss? Maybe we shouldn't do anything out here. Would it be weird to go to his chamb_ers now? _Oh shit I'm almost there,_ _what do I say?_

"Hello elf," he said smirking. He held out the papers in his hand to seemingly no one until a man ran up, took them and left again.

"Ulfric," she acknowledged. "I'd like to thank you for the title of thane and the house," he was smiling amusedly at her words.

"You are _so_ very welcome," there was emphasis on the 'so' and it made Rae rather giddy. "I came across something that I'd like to give you, but it is in my chambers. Would you mind?" He gestured to his right where they'd go to his chambers.

"No, of course not." Rae followed behind Ulfric as he quickly walked to his room. He was too enthusiastic in his stride to conceal anything, and Rae thought it was a good thing there were no people in the halls at this moment.

When he closed the door behind her, Rae turned around to face him completely.

"How was Markarth?" He asked although he did not care because it clearly involved Brynjolf.

"Fine," she said and grabbed his shirt, pulling him toward her, "but do you really want to talk?" He shook his head: no. "Good." Rae stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him until he leaned down into her, snaking his arm around her torso and burying the other in her messy hair. He bit her lip and she moaned. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and explored hungrily. Ulfric almost whimpered when Rae pulled back. "I don't think this is what Skyrim's next high king should be doing," she said.

_"I don't fucking care,"_ his voice was deep and rough. He dipped down to kiss Raelynn's neck and left love bites there, marking her as his.

"What would the people think of- fuck- of Ulfric Stormcloak leaving love bites on the- oh gods- neck of an, an elf- for gods' sake Ulfric," he chuckled.

"They might say something like that, but a lot less breathless I assume," she shoved at him playfully and caught his kiss before dropping her arms from their place around his neck. "You are amazing," he said and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She looked away bashfully.

"Hey Ulfric?"

"Yes darling?"

"I _really_ want to thank you for the house and the housecarl and- and just everything, yeah?"

"Okay," he said smiling. She thought he was going to hug her, but he walked right past her to his bookshelf. He pulled off a few books and handed them to her. Beggar; Thief; Warrior; King. "This is the story of Eslaf Erol, which is 'false lore' written backwards. It tells of his take from a lowly beggar to a noble king. I quite enjoyed these books and I think you will as well."

"Thank you Ulfric, I'll read them," he grinned and took the books from her hands to place them on his desk. He turned back and kissed her.

"I like it better when youcall me by my name rather than 'my jarl'," he voice went high as he tried to speak like Rae.

"Oh shut up. I can't very well be going about calling the Jarl of Windhelm by his first name."

"I suppose not," he sighed and kissed her again, "I also really like kissing you."

"That makes sense," she said and kissed back.

It was nightfall when Rae left. She had dinner with Ulfric in his chambers and spent the evening reading while he went through papers and signed parchments.

At her house, she almost tripped over Calder where he slept near the stairs on the ground. She felt terrible, so she woke him. "Calder," she said softly while he struggled to open his eyes, "take your room, I'll get Brynjolf out." He could only nod sleepily and follow her up the stairs. She shook Bryn awake, "Hey let Calder sleep in here-"

"What?" He asked half awake, "Where 'm I goin' sleep, lass?"

She rolled her eyes, "With me you idiot, come on." She managed to get him out of Calder's bed and into her own. Calder thanked her quietly before shutting the door to his room. Brynjolf had closed his eyes the minute he was in her bed, so she thought it safe to change there. She stripped off her nightingale armour and put on nightwear: a tan gown with no sleeves. When she turned back to the bed she caught Brynjolf's eyes raking over her. "_Brynjolf_," she scolded. He closed his eyes again and turned over. Rae got into the bed on her side and tried to stay as far from her friend as possible. It was an awkward situation that would remain their secret.

In the morning, Rae had to pry Brynjolf's arms off of her. She groggily went downstairs to where Calder had made breakfast.

"Good morning my Thane. There is a letter here for you," he handed her a folded paper that was stamped closed with the Stormcloak house crest. A small smile appeared across her lips at the thought of Ulfric taking the time to write her a letter. She read it at the table as she ate.

Raelynn,

I considered waiting longer to send word to you, but it was a struggle to wait this long. I wanted to fetch you as soon as you left, to bring you back to my embrace. I would love if you could have lunch with me today. Please come as soon as possible, I understand you must keep your friend company, but it is also my understanding that he has acquainted himself with the locals in a business manner. You can expect how that infuriates me, but as he is your friend, I've allowed him to stay in the city. I cannot say, however, how much longer he will be able to stay if his habits continue.

Your Jarl,

Ulfric Stormcloak

"Brynjolf!" She called. A sort of mumble replied from upstairs and a series of heavy footsteps brought the redhead down into Rae'sview. "How much did you rake in yesterday? The people noticed."

"Oh quite a bit. There was a lot out there and I'm not sure how long I'm staying," he ran his hand through his messy, unwashed hair.

"The jarl has noticed."

"Shit."

"Yeah, you're an idiot Bryn. He said you won't be allowed to stay in the city if you keep it up."

"Well I got a lot yesterday so that I wouldn't have to go out again today. Honestly, I was going to tell you that I'd be heading back to Riften today. As much as I love spending time with you, the guild needs me- and Lynn, it needs you. I've been able to handle things thus far, but you are the guildmaster."

"I know Bryn, I just have other things happening right now. Talos, I'm the damn Dragonborn. I didn't want to be, but I am." _I didn't want to find whatever I have with Ulfric, but I did._ "I will come back to the guild, truly, but for now I need you to take care of them," he sighed, "please, for me Bryn?"

"Ahh yes of course, lass, you know I will."

"Thank you," she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. The stood there like that for a while before Brynjolf went upstairs and returned with his things.

"Good bye my love, I will write you of course," she laughed sadly.

"Please do, travel safe Bryn," they hugged again and he left.

When he was out the door, Rae ran up the stairs into her room. she put on a long sleeve, light green dress with designs done in tan thread. She poured water into a basin and used it as a looking glass. Rae brushed her dark hair and applied a small amount of black war paint around her eyes in a thin line for eyeliner. "Presentable," she determined and slipped on some boots. She added her Amulet of Talos and made way to The Palace Of Kings.


	10. Words and Actions

_**T**__o the anon who called me out on my swearing: I realize that they do not use 'shit' or 'fuck' in the games at all, but I'm sure many of the words I've used aren't used in the series. They say 'bitch' if that's any consolation. Ever think that perhaps they don't use those words because they're rude words and may push more sensitive players away? But maybe it's because they didn't have those words, you say? That could be too! Although this is a fictionsal universe, I'm not trying to rule anything out here. I personally use them because I think they are more realistic to the story and to my character. You get a bunch of Nords together and you think they'll be pleasant with words? I highly doubt it. Anyway, I totally understand your annoyance with seeing curse words here that are not used in the series, but it's not as if you've never seen them before. This is rated m for (as it says) violence, strong sexual themes, and language. If you can't handle it, or do not approve of my use, than you are not inclined to read my story. I write for myself and post it here so that __maybe __at least one person will enjoy it or give me feedback. So thanks for your feedback. As an author, I of course want you to enjoy my story, but I can't make you and if you don't, well it's no skin off my back. To anyone who just doesn't (lol) give a shit (lol), read the fuck on my lovely friends! xxKat_

* * *

Weeks later, Rae was still having secret meals with Ulfric in his chambers or at her house. Calder and those closest to the jarl knew of their...relationship? Was it even that? They kissed and almost cuddled twice, but he wasn't courting her. There were no flowers or gifts besides that of the books he sometimes gave her when she finished the others.

"Raelynn, is something wrong?"

_Yes._

"No," she responded and squeezed Ulfric's hand when he looked sceptic. "Honestly, no."

"Deep in thought?"

"Yes, that's all," she was glad he provided her with an excuse that was pretty much the truth. He nodded and turned back to the papers. They sat at a table in his room where the elf read and Ulfric (partially) read papers before grunting and singing them.

He glanced up at her again, "What do you want?" She looked stunned for a moment and then confused.

"What do _ I_ want?" She repeated.

"What will make _you_ happy?" He clarified.

"I- wait, what?"

"_Raelynn_," he sighed with slight annoyance.

"I don't want anything- well of course I _want_ things, but they're not- I don't _need_ anything."

"That's not what I asked." His annoyance was growing.

"If I tell you, do you swear to keep it a secret?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes of course," he said like it was obvious.

"I want to be a Nord, I want to have not been gifted with being Dragonborn- and I know I'm being ungrateful and childish, but it would make things so much easier."

"Easier," he muttered quietly.

"Yes, yes, I know live is not easy and I should just deal with what's been given to me and be happy, but I can't help wonder," Rae trailed off slowly, picking at the hem of her dress.

"What it would have been like?" He asked. And she knew that he understood what that was like, of course he would. If he would have stayed with the Greybeards and not have gone to war or if he wasn't the one to lead a rebellion. Then Rae thought of meeting him at High Hrothgar and studying alongside him. She wondered if he would have acted the same, if they would have become whatever damned thing they are now.

"But we wouldn't be who we are now," she stated and knew it was true.

"No, we would not," he agreed almost absently. Ulfric met her eyes and smiled softly.

"Do you want to go to my house?" He raised his eyebrows and she only smiled in return. Finally, he nodded.

* * *

"I never thought we'd be here," Rae mused.

"And why's that?" asked Ulfric. They were laying next each other, both on their back, on the floor in Rae's armory in Hjerim. Legs touching and fingers intertwined. She had told Calder a week ago to go ahead and take that journey to Solitude and visit to his family, because _really_ a year without seeing them? He had left without any questions.

"Because, _you're_ Ulfric Stormcloack. I'm the Dragonborn and an _elf_," Ulfric sighed at her words. She simply would not let her born-race go. "I've always dreamt of doing these things, slaying dragons, drauger, dremora, and everything in between. I've wanted to become Guildsmaster of the Thieve's Guild ever since I joined those crazy Nordic men. And after Helgen, after it was recommended, I wanted to become..." She trailed off.

"What Raelynn?"

"A Stormcloak. To fight for your cause that would soon become my own. To kill those fucking supporters of the Empire, to take back Skyrim and free its people. To feel like I could live here, possibly forever, after I've finally paid my due to this beautiful province," he turned on his side and stood up, pulling her with him. Strong arms embraced the small elf and she quickly hugged back. Ulfric tangled his fingers in her hair and guided her head back until he could easily gain passage. He dipped down and placed gentle lips on her own, kissing her as if she could break any second. Soon Raelynn pressed harder and Ulfric had to of gotten the message, because grabbed her legs as she jumped and turned, pinning her against the wall.

Rae wrapped her legs around his waist, moving to kiss his neck. There will be a mark there and there and there, she noted. He tried to stifle his gasps but did so poorly, gaining a laugh from the elf. "Rae...lynn...y-you..sto-stop," he managed. She stopped and pulled her head back long enough to see him smirk and go in for her neck now.

"Fuck you, Ulfric." He chuckled, a deep and throaty sound that made Raelynn moan. The sound made a fire burn in his groin."I...hate...y-you."

He kissed along her jaw and finally kissed her lips, repositioning his hold around her waist and pushing her harder into the wall. "No, you love me," this was the first time the word was even mentioned and remarkably, it didn't bother Raelynn like she thought it would. _Maybe we are in a relationship?_

"You're right, I do. I love you," he kissed her again and swung around, carrying her to the bed. Ulfric layed her gently onto the mattress and crawled on top, straddling her waist and Raelynn decided that what they had didn't need a label.

"Yeah, and I love you," he said so nonchalantly, it caused her to laugh. She could feel his growing hard-on against her thigh. _Gods, Ulfric Stormcloak about to bed an elf, who'd have thought?_ Rae looked up and smiled, reassuring her lover. He returned the gesture and lent down to kiss her again, pulling his tunic off on the way back up. He then rose to remove his pants, leaving him only in underclothes.

"Well let me just strip too then," Rae laughed, taking off her dress and her underclothes.

"I didn't go that far," he contradicted as his eyes raked over her naked figure. She rolled her own eyes and went for his underclothes, taking them off. His erection had grown larger and she smirked up at him.

Ulfric, what would you have me do?" she purred. His eyes widened, was she _really_ going to subjugate herself to him? That was something he only dreamt about; dominating over the- his Dragonborn.

"Are you sure-"

"Ulfric," she said harshly, "what would you have me do?" her tone said it wasn't up for debate and he wasn't going to argue any further.

"Anything you want."

"Anything I want?" He nodded. "Okay," she said, "Fuck me."

* * *

**T**he second part of this is one of those scenes I talked about having written a long time ago and waiting to publish, but I couldn't wait any longer and I thought it was appropriate for the tenth chapter (which is exciting for me because I normally write one shots). Sorry about that little ramble before this chapter, I just wanted to clarify some things. Please, if you'd like to voice your opinion, I'd be happy to take it over at my tumblr which (i know im promoting again whoops) elfscribe (.co) .vu ALSO, I know it's short, but it includes a sex scene and emotional words soooooo maybe that makes up for it, idk xxKat

ps

I wrote this prior to the little anon complaint so no, i did not use 'Fuck me' to throw it in their face or anything, I just thought 'bed me' sounded like something you'd say when you wanted someone to throw a bed at you...

Bed me! (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻ (⊙△⊙✿)


End file.
